dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (DxD: FINAL)
Issei Hyoudou 'is the main male protagonist of the canon series, ''Highschool DxD, as well as the fanfiction series, "DxD: FINAL." He is a second-year at Kuoh Academy, and a member of the school's "Perverted Trio," a trio of perverted men in the entire student body. Originally an ordinary human, he was killed by Raynare, and later revived as a God Slayer by the demonic entity known as Dagda. As a god-killer, Issei possesses the power to fight against demons, and in addition, he wields on his left arm the Longinus-Class Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, which makes him a deadly opponent to underestimate. He later becomes the God Slayer of Satan, shortly after his death (second time) at the hands of YHVH. A year after the Cataclysm, Issei has become a member of the Counter-Demon Force, and Team DxD, alongside the Hibiyuki Siblings. He holds deep respect and admiration towards Hei Kamugaseki, who was responsible for him joining the CDF. Appearance Issei is an average teenager of seventeen years of age, with short brown hair and light brown eyes. Through out the series, he has worn a multitude of outfits, though he has mostly been seen in his student uniform, which consists of a blazer (more commonly black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes. After being revived by Dagda, Issei develops green eyes and strange green markings the encompass his entire left arm, and a green mark resembling a scar on his right cheek. He has also developed a well-toned physique, sporting defined abs and muscles. After the Cataclysm, an event where Kuoh was reduced to mere rubble and labelled a danger zone, Issei wears a carbon green jacket over a dark red shirt, and a pair of worn out denim jeans with combat boots. He also keeps a katana strapped to his back. After dying a second time at the hands of God, and being revived by Satan, Issei's hair becomes longer and longer, reaching down to his waist, and his eyes turn crimson red. The green markings on his body have also disappeared, and replaced by a black mark that spirals around Issei's left arm. As a member of the Counter-Demon Force, Issei wears a black COMP on his right wrist. Personality Issei has a wide variety of traits. His more infamous ones include his rather unhealthy fascination with the female body, right to the point where he fantasized about groping women's breasts and even sucking on them. He was initially shown to be ignorant, self-centered, arrogant, and coupled with his perversity, he was instantly labelled as a pervert, being associated with Matsuda and Motohama, all of whom are members of the notorious "Perverted Trio." Despite his perversity, however, Issei is shown to be kind and courageous person with unfailing conviction to protect the people most precious to him, even almost died trying at the hands of his enemies. He also has a bad habit of "putting his nose where it doesn't belong," though this is more out of concern for his friends. Due to this, he gained a strong friendship with his comrades in the Counter-Demon Force and with the Occult Research Club, as well as affection from some of the girls, perverted tendencies aside. Unfortunately, he is rather oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him, sometimes believing that they are simply teasing him. This was due to trauma from having been killed by a Fallen Angel, who posed as his girlfriend before killing him, and mocking him as she watched him die. After his murder, Issei has developed a fear of admitting his feelings to the girls, as he thought it would cause them to turn their backs on him. He had acknowledged, however, that this would not happen, but it is still an intense fear nonetheless. In battle, Issei is sometimes very stubborn, and due to his emotions, he often charges ahead towards his enemies without a second thought whenever his comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. Azazel has stated that it is one of Issei's bad habits. Lately, he has started to become more tactical in his battles, using technique-type strategies to defeat opponents, such as when he used Boosted Gear in tandem with Dagda's own abilities to defeat Lilith. Another sign of his kind nature is that, despite wanting to lose his virginity, he absolutely refuses to take advantage of women when they are suffering, even when they are offering themselves to him. Issei was originally against the idea of him becoming a god killer, stating that all he wants is a simple and normal life, and refuses to fight against Gods and otherwise. However, after the Cataclysm, Issei soon realizes that he has very little choice in the matter, and begrudgingly accepts his role. That being said, however, he is grateful for his newfound life, being able to meet people he would have otherwise not have met, finding new bonds in the ruins of what used to be his old, perverse life. History He is a childhood friend of Irina Shidou and they would always play together before she moved to England, although he thought she was a boy at the time. At some point when Issei came over to Irina's house, she kissed him while he was sleeping. Sometime during his childhood, Issei met an old man who told him and other children stories about breasts, which eventually led to Issei's fascination with them, and his perverted tendencies. He attended the same middle school with Matsuda and Motohama and the three of them started attending Kuoh Academy one year before the story, and have come to be known as the Perverted Trio to just about the entire school. Plot Arc 1: Birth of the God Killer Arc 2: The Counter-Demon Force Arc 3: The Second Great War Arc 4: Insurrection of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc 5: The Rating Game Arc 6: Excalibur Arc 7: The Peace Conference Arc 8: The Old Satans Arc 9: Young Devils Gathering Finale: Roar of the Dragon God Powers and Abilities 'Demonic Power: '''Though not a true member of the Devil Faction, Issei's revival as a God Killer has, more or less, granted him all the abilities used by Devils, allowing him the power to cast various spells. *'Dragon Shot: One of Issei's Signature moves. Issei fires a beam of energy concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase it's destructive powers. During his time in the Counter-Demon Force, Issei managed to develop a small-scale version of the Dragon Shot that is meant for knocking out humans. *'Dress Break: '''The second of Issei's signature moves, which he uses mainly against his female opponents. This move allows him to strip a female's clothes after coming into contact with them by concentrating his magical energy on the clothes, almost like a bomb, and then triggers it by snapping his fingers. *'Flames of Perdition:' A power unique to Issei after his second revival, leading to his ascendance as the god-killer of Satan. Being Satan's God Slayer allows Issei to wield a unique power in the form of powerful black flames, which flow from his right hand. These flames are extremely powerful, burning away any traces of holy power, effectively making it the worst enemy of any angelic opponent, and is thus considered to be the anti-thesis of the Longinus-Class Sacred Gear, Incinerate Anthem. It is essentially formless, and therefore it can assume any shape Issei desires it to be. However, while powerful, it consumes a great deal of energy, and can tax Issei a great deal. When used in tandem with Boosted Gear, the Flames of Perdition are strong enough to burn away even YHVH's Celestial Aura. '''Enhanced Stamina:' Issei initially possessed average stamina. However, following his revival by Dagda, he gains a tremendous increase of stamina, which allows him to use Boosted Gear and his COMP. This allows him to fight for prolonged periods of time against Demons, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Enhanced Strength: '''Initially, Issei had below average strength, compared to others. However, his subsequent revival as a God Killer as more or less rectified this, able to fight against low-level demons with his bare hands. As the series progresses, Issei's physical strength has increased to the point where he can easily be considered an Ultimate-Class Devil, and with the use of his ingenuity, as well as training from various members of the Counter-Demon Force, he can fight against powerful demons such as Medusa, Minotaur, and Ammamon by himself. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Issei was originally very weak and vulnerable, easily hurt by surprise attacks. However, after being revived by Dagda, Issei's body has become much more sturdier, as to combat the demons as per his newfound role. As the series progresses, Issei's body has been honed to where he can use Boosted Gear continuously, which he was not able to accomplish before in the beginning. He is also capable of withstanding even a direct blast from Lucifer, though the damage was severe to the point where Issei was left unconscious. '''Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Issei was initially unskilled in fighting until he joined the Counter-Demon Force. Through heavy training with Skins, he was able to develop a latent talent for the martial arts, and after further training by Sairaorg Bael, a master of the martial arts, he was able to fight on par with even Chi Yu, a powerful demon with immense physical prowess. Survival Skills: Due to his training in the Counter-Demon Force, Issei has developed basic survival skills. Stealth: '''Issei has learned how to mask his presence from other people. Equipment '''Boosted Gear (, Būsuteddo Gia): Issei's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. * Boosted Gear: Scale Mail (, Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Issei's primary battle form. Issei first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail prior to his battle with a brainwashed Koga Saburo by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the latter. During his first battle against Vali, Issei used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Issei completed his Balance Breaker during his fight against Lucifer. In this form Issei can Boost without the 10 second limit. At the back of his armor there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Issei's Scale Mail gained a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms, but Issei himself is still inexperience in flying and leaves it to Ddraig. * Juggernaut Drive: A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. That being said, Issei is capable of entering the Juggernaut Drive without losing his sanity, and instead of his life energy being consumed, the form feeds off of his magical power. However, due to the power this form boasts, Issei cannot maintain it for long. Currently, the longest he can use it is three minutes. Afterwards, he is unable to access it for a long period of time. Katana: A simple, ordinary blade with no real properties. At first glance, it appears that the blade is unable to cut a demon, much less stand against any supernatural being. However, among Issei's abilities is the power to reinforce a weapon to where it is suitable against demons and other beings. By applying his magical energy to it, the katana is effective against all supernatural beings. Later on, it was enchanted by Yasaka, as a sign of gratitude, which allows the blade to even develop unique properties. COMP: A device installed with the Demon Summoning Program. It remains attached to Issei's right arm, proof that he is both a Demon Tamer, and a member of the Counter Demon Force. The COMP possesses a number of useful applications, ranging from summoning demons to fusing them. * The Cathedral of Shadows App: An application which allows Tamers to fuse demons they've acquired. Run by the mysterious minister named MIDO, demons can be fused in a variety of ways in order to create new demons. It also allows users to summon demons by paying Macca, the demon currency, with the use of the Compendium, which will summon any demons the user will have acquired in the past, as all demons are made of Magnetite and data. * 'Demon Summoning Program: '''An application that was the sole cause behind the Cataclysm. A mysterious feature of unknown origin, it allows the users to summon demons from the Expanse, a world purely made up of data and Magnetite, and various other unknown elements impossible of re-producing. Demon Tamers who have obtained this application can forge a contract with demons by defeating those that are summoned with it. However, if the user fails and dies, the program will run wild, and continuously summon demons. All members of the Counter-Demon Force, and numerous other Demon Tamers, use this for their own purposes. Quotes ''"E-eh?! W-what do you mean I'm supposed to kill gods?! You mean I'm a freaking Campione now?! N-no way! Nu-uh! Screw that! All I want to do is live a normal and average life!" -''Issei's reaction to learning that he is now a God Slayer ''"W-why... why is my city... my home... Oh god... Oh, god, no!" -''Issei's reaction to seeing Kuoh engulfed in flames ''"Demons, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels... Christ, what's next?! Freaking Cthulhu?!" ''-Issei complaining about the numerous supernatural races Trivia * Issei's height is 170 cm. (5 feet 7 inches) and his weight is 62 kg. (137 lbs.), as stated in the visual book with his data. * Issei is a fan of Dragon Ball (Drag-so Ball in the Anime and Manga). * According to the Magicians, Issei's strength is ranked in SS-Class. * His favorite food is cheesecake. * In the Combat Exam, Issei is ranked No. 4, and in the Written Exam, he ranked No. 17. * In Chapter 2 of DxD: FINAL, Issei references the series ''Campione! when Dagda informs him of his role. Similar to the protagonist of that series, Kusanagi Godou, Issei wants a relatively normal and average life, only to be immersed in the supernatural world when the Cataclysm occurs. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters